


One Piece: Moonlight Adventure

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [134]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Moonlight, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin & Zoro sneak off to have some alone time. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Moonlight Adventure

**One Piece: Moonlight Adventure**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This absurdly amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Robin's POV*****

 

Hello, everyone. Nico Robin here. At the moment, I am currently taking a walk with Zoro and it's a bit late at night, though.

 

   I didn't mind, because I actually enjoy it. The weather was at just the right temperature, the sky was clear, the moon was full, and the stars were twinkling. Could this night get any better?

 

"Hey, Robin."

 

"Yes, Zoro?"

 

*Zoro reaches over and holds her hand*

 

"Eh...?"

 

*Zoro gently pulls Robin, leading her behind a large stone*

 

"What the--?!"

 

"Shh...relax. It'll be okay."

 

   Hearing that calmed me down a little. Although...being so close to him...it just made my heart quiver. Being close to his well-toned chest didn't make things easier.

 

"...Zoro..."

 

All of a sudden, he pressed his lips against mine.

 

"Mmmph?!"

 

"Mmm..."

 

   After a moment, I overcame my shock. I mean, sure, Zoro's kissed me before, but, he's so unpredictable, sometimes. Not as much as Luffy, though he's close.

 

   Still, I can't help being surprised. The next thing I know, I feel his hand down my back, only I didn't mind. It felt so good, I couldn't help but moan. Zoro's tongue mingled with mine as they each battled for dominance.

 

"Haa...haa....oh, Zoro...!"

 

"Robin..."

 

Zoro then grabbed onto my backside and he gave it a firm squeeze.

 

"Mm...!"

 

"I love hearing your sweet voice..." he whispered. "It's like music to my ears."

 

   He began kissing down my neck, sending many different sensations through my body, and I absolutely shuddered in pleasure. After he finished, we resumed making out. Before it could go any further than that...

 

"ROBIN! ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU~!?"

 

"Ah, fuck...! What's Luffy doing out here?!"

 

"I don't know. Just stay quiet for now."

 

   We both hid behind the rock, being as silent as we possibly could. All the while, Zoro held me against his chest...and it didn't help that my heart was racing like mad. Why must he be so handsome? Even with this scarred, calloused body of his?

 

He had my body pressed up against his as we both hid, and I could still hear Luffy, calling us.

 

"HEY~! ROBIN~!!! ZORO~!!!!"

 

"Dammit, Luffy, just go away...! Don't you have to eat dinner or something, you idiot?!"

 

As if it heard Zoro, Luffy's stomach let out an unearthly roar. It was so loud, I thought it was a lion.

 

"I know, I know. But we've gotta find Zoro and Robin."

 

"Shit!" Zoro cursed.

 

_'Please, Luffy...'_ I mentally begged. _'don't come over here...at least, not yet.'_

 

"GUYS~!!!" Luffy called, once more. "COME ON!!! SANJI SAYS DINNER DOESN'T START UNTIL EVERYONE'S AT THE TABLE, AND I'M STARVING!!!!"

 

Zoro groaned.

 

"Fuck my life." he cursed.

 

"What should we do, Zoro?" I asked. "You know how Luffy gets when he's hungry."

 

"Unfortunately."

 

You don't want to see Luffy when he's hungry. Believe me.

 

"Guess we've got no choice." said Zoro.

 

Soon, he and I came out from hiding.

 

"About time!" Luffy exclaimed. "I felt like my stomach was gonna eat itself!"

 

"We're sorry for worrying you, Luffy," I apologized. "We were just out on a little walk, that's all."

 

"It's cool," Luffy replied, "but now that you're here, can we have dinner now?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, ya glutton," answered Zoro. "I could hear your stomach from where we were."

 

"So, where were you guys, anyway?" Luffy asked.

 

"None of your business," Zoro answered. "Now let's go."

 

We all walked back to our ship.

 

"I found them, Sanji!" Luffy called. "So, can we eat, now? I'm hungry!"

 

"Yes, we can eat now," Sanji replied.

 

"YAHOO~!!!!" Luffy cheered as he ran into the kitchen. " _ITADAKIMASU~!!!_ "

 

Zoro and I were the last ones to board the _Sunny_.

 

"...Sorry that didn't turn out how you wanted it, Zoro."

 

"Don't worry about it, Robin. Yeah, Luffy totally killed the mood, but we can always try again later."

 

*Robin smiles*

 

"Yes."

 

   That's one of the things I love about Zoro. Even if he is a bit of grump from time to time, there are times when he can see the bright side of things.

 

"Hey!" Usopp called. "You guys better get in here before Luffy inhales everything!"

 

"Crap...!" Zoro muttered. "Let's go, Robin!"

 

   At that instant, he picked me up, bridal style, and ran off to the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh the whole way. Once we've had dinner, Zoro and I headed to the Crow's Nest to sleep up there for the night. He was exhausted from trying to keep Luffy from eating his dinner.

 

Poor dear. I can't say that I blame him. Luffy certainly is a handful. Anyway, Zoro found a blanket and wrapped the both of us with it.

 

"Goodnight, Robin."

 

"Goodnight, Zoro."

 

And goodnight to all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everyone.:D


End file.
